


[podfic] Legion

by lavvyan, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy, Ghosts, Let's Play Happy Families, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Podfic, Psychological Horror, This Is Why Telepaths Are The Scariest Mutants, dubiously happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the prompt "No divorce on the beach - Charles goes with Erik": Charles may be dead, but that doesn't mean he's gone.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Legion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269288) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



  
**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  

** Warnings: ** future fic, alternate universe - canon divergence, ghosts, mind control, dubiously happy ending, creepy

**Length:**  00:27:00   
**  
** **Download link:**  You can download it as an mp3  **[ right over here ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28XMFC%29%20_Legion_.mp3) **  (thank you,  [ ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) [ **paraka** ](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
